Some patients on dialysis for chronic renal failure develop porphyria cutanea tarda. Erythropoietin therapy decreases the necessity for multiple transfusion therapy. The efficacy and safety of recombinant human erythropoietin is being tested for treatment of porphyria cutanea tarda.